The present invention relates to a load control method for controlling load balance of respective resources in a data processing system having a plurality of resources.
Conventional load distribution control methods, as disclosed in JP Application No. 9-167141, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,774,660, and 6,138,159, perform load distribution according to use conditions of the resources for each job, e.g., such as batch, on-line and TSS (time sharing system) executed in a computer system. The load is balanced according to the types of job requests, i.e., based on whether or not a request is a batch request, a TSS request, or on-line request.
Accordingly, the conventional load distribution control methods are realized according to the use modes of computer systems. When the use modes of computer systems are identical (for example, in on-line mode), however, such a load balance method suffers from a problem that the load distribution controls are uniformly applied regardless of the process contents. For example, a round robin method is used to balance the load if the use mode is the same. Under such a method, the requests are treated the same way even though some requests require more time to process than other requests.